Double Trouble
by WhiteFeather1965
Summary: Summary: A Rookies/Matt Houston crossover. It's 1989. Jill is Head of Nursing at Memorial Hospital and Mike is Chief of Detectives for the SCPD. Matt and CJ are married and run Houston Investigations. Matt is hired by the hospital to investigate when noticeable amounts of medical supplies and equipment begin to disappear from inventory.


Disclaimer: The Rookies is owned by Spelling/Goldberg Productions and Shout Factory. Matt Houston is owned by Spelling/Cramer Productions. For entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: A Rookies/Matt Houston crossover. It's 1989. Jill is now the Head of Nursing at Memorial Hospital and Mike is now a lieutenant and Chief of Detectives for the Santa Costa Police Department. Matt and CJ are now married and run Houston Investigations together. Matt is hired by the hospital to investigate when noticeable amounts of medical supplies and equipment begin disappearing from the hospital inventory. Mike and Jill are expecting their fourth child and Matt and CJ are expecting their first. To the guys' astonishment CJ and Jill bond and become fast friends for a very important reason. Both Mike and Matt's nerves are tested when CJ and Jill go into labor at the same time.

 **Double Trouble**

For the tenth time that morning CJ caught Matt staring at her like she was a ticking time bomb ready to go off at any moment. She sighed deeply before she said, "Would you stop it, Matt? Just stop it! I'll never get these merger contracts done for Murray, if you keep doing that."

"Doing what?" Matt asked, his expression one of complete innocence. He shrugged and spread his hands. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, yes you do," she said as she levered herself up from the couch in front of BABY with some difficulty and waddled over to Matt, where he sat at the bar. "Stop staring at me as though I'm going to go into labor any minute. I'm not due for another two weeks. Can't you find something else to do just for a little while?"

"I've got a few hours to kill before I have to meet with Uncle Roy and I thought I would spend that time in casually observing my very beautiful and very pregnant wife," Matt said and kissed CJ on the nose when she came within striking distance.

"Oh, really," CJ said as she craned herself onto the barstool next to the one Matt occupied and poured herself a glass of orange juice. "And what exactly have you learned while casually observing your very beautiful and very pregnant wife?"

Matt swiveled CJ to face him with a curled finger under her chin and said, "That I love her more than anyone else in this world and I love our baby just as much." He dropped his hand to gently rest on her bulging belly and immediately felt an infinitesimal foot tap the center of his splayed palm. When he glanced up at CJ again, he smiled like a kid on Christmas morning.

It was still hard sometimes for him to believe that this beautiful and intelligent creature that sat before him had still wanted to be his wife even after all he had put her through over the years. After Elizabeth left him at the altar, he took off in his jet for a world tour that lasted much longer than it should have, but at the same time, he thought it was not nearly long enough to vanquish his demons and conquer his sense of loss.

Toward the end of his time away he missed CJ so much that it was almost a physical ache. It was also during this time that he discovered that he loved CJ and was at last ready to admit it to her. He chided himself for being somewhat slow on the uptake as almost a year had passed since CJ had plucked up the courage to tell him that she loved him. To this end it was not long after his return that he admitted that he loved CJ so much that he could not live without her and asked her to marry him. Matt remembered that night with vivid clarity.

 _It was one of those soft evenings in LA, when the city seemed to breathe a collective sigh and give thanks that at least for a little while there were no murders to solve and no mayhem to quell._

 _The party celebrating Matt's return to LA had been over for hours and the office was now empty of all the friends and well wishers. The caterers had long ago cleaned up and left and the only souls to be found on the top floor of the Houston, Inc. building were Matt and CJ._

 _Matt stood at the patio doors open to the helipad to take advantage of the soft evening breeze. His shoulder leaned on the door jamb as he held a scotch on the rocks, the ice against the glass cooling his hand. Though he had untied his bowtie and unbuttoned his shirt partway, he still looked dashing and delectable in his tuxedo. His glance was drawn to the patio wall that overlooked the street more than twenty stories below, somewhat less busy at this time of the evening, the rush hour long over._

 _CJ stood at the patio wall, a vision of beauty in a low cut white evening gown whose sequined embellishments sparkled in the intermittent moonlight. She slowly raised a drink to her lips and shook her head. She let out a long sigh and turned her head away as a single tear rolled down her carefully made up face._

 _Matt couldn't see all of this from his vantage point by the patio doors, since CJ had turned away from him, but he sensed that something wasn't quite right with his best friend and the woman he loved. Matt levered himself up from where he had been leaning and sauntered toward CJ, his purpose to comfort her._

 _CJ turned slightly and glanced up, as she heard someone come up behind her and place a gentle hand on her bare shoulder. She smiled through her tears and said, "Oh, Houston." She rested her forehead against Matt's chest and rolled her head back and forth._

 _Matt said nothing and put his arms around her. He stroked the bare skin of her back exposed by her low cut and nearly backless evening gown. When she shivered, he draped his tuxedo jacket around her shoulders. "It'll be all right, CJ," he whispered as he rested his chin on the top of her head._

 _To this CJ could only sigh again. "The CJ Parsons romance curse at work again. I missed my chance, didn't I?"_

 _Matt kissed the side of her head and smiled. "I don't think so," he said and paused as though gathering his thoughts. He gently took her by the upper arms and pushed her away from him so that he could see her face._

" _You know, CJ," he said and raised her head with a curled finger under her chin. "You said something to me awhile back that just caught me by surprise and nearly knocked me off my feet. I'll be sorry to my dying day that I didn't address it right then, but our lives were in danger and right after that we found out that you had been shot. It just plumb went out of my head, making sure that you were safe and that you were going to be okay."_

 _At this Matt cringed slightly and took a breath at the memory of CJ's hand covered with blood, the shock and pain in her eyes as she looked first at her hand and then at him in disbelief, and pulling back her jacket to reveal a gunshot wound in her shoulder._

 _His fingers stroked lightly along her jaw as he continued. "I know you thought we weren't going to make it out of there alive and you didn't want us to die not knowing how you felt about me. I understand that because…" He paused to swallow and take a breath. "Because I felt the same way that last day, the day I started back home after I'd been gone for so long. I just didn't want to wait any longer to tell you how I felt about you."_

 _CJ inhaled sharply and laid a gentle hand on his chest as she looked up at him, reluctant to meet his eyes, almost afraid of what she might see there. "Matt?" she said, drawing out the single syllable of his name._

 _Matt took the hand that rested on his chest and brought it to his lips. With his other hand he touched her jaw to keep her from turning away, as he looked deeply into her eyes. After a short pause to catch his breath once again, he said, "Well, CJ. The straight of it is, I'm crazy in love with you and I think I have loved you since about five seconds after I met you."_

 _In true CJ fashion the lawyer in her took over for a moment or two and she asked, "That's all well and good, but what does it mean to you, to us?"_

 _Matt smiled at this and reached to touch her hair. "I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you and making up for lost time. I want to have a half dozen Matts and CJ's running around the ranch. I want to grow old with you and see our children marry and have children of their own. It means, pretty lady, I want to marry you, if you'll have me."_

 _At the realization of what Matt had just said, CJ turned teary eyes to meet his gaze and stammered, "Do… do you know… how long I have waited… and dreamed… of hearing you say that?" She stopped to swallow and take a breath, then she reached touch his face. "Yes, Matt. I love you and I want to be your wife. I want to have at least a few children with you before my time runs out."_

 _Matt smiled as he touched her hand as it rested on his face and leaned forward to kiss her, really kiss her. Then he swept her into his arms and carried her through the patio doors into the office. CJ's head rested on his shoulder, close to Matt's face and she reached up to kiss his cheek before he deposited her on the couch. He sat down next to her and gathered her in his arms. CJ snuggled close and rested her cheek on his chest and Matt felt rather than saw her smile._

Matt's face held a blissful smile as he blinked and came back to the present.

"What is it?" CJ asked when she saw the dreamy look in Matt's eyes.

"Oh, CJ. I was just remembering when I asked you to marry me," Matt said and drew CJ to him for a kiss.

When they came up for air, CJ smiled brilliantly and said, "How can I forget one of the happiest days of my life, second only to the day I told you we're going to have a baby."

"Yes, sirree. That was also one for the books," Matt affirmed. Then he glanced at his watch. "Hey, it's almost lunchtime. What do ya say I take my best girl and our baby to be out to lunch? Whatcha in the mood for? Got any cravings?"

"How about that barbeque place out on Sunset Blvd? They have the best honey barbeque ribs and potato salad," CJ said after a moment of thought.

Matt got down from his barstool and bowed. "Your wish is my command, pretty lady," he said and helped CJ down. He waited while she got her jacket and purse. He would have gone to get them for her, but she gave him her patented "Don't even think about it." look when he started to move in that direction.

After they ate, CJ pushed back from the table and put both hands on her belly. When she inhaled sharply, Matt was immediately at her side, hunkered next to her chair.

"CJ, are you all right?" Matt asked. "CJ?"

CJ let out a long slow breath and looked at Matt. She touched his face when she saw the concern in his eyes. "It's okay, Matt. I'm okay. It's just a Braxton-Hicks, a practice contraction. The doctor said I would probably have these," she said.

"Is there anything I can do?" Matt asked as she inhaled sharply again.

"Pay the check and take me back to the office so I can take a nap," CJ said.

"Done and done," Matt said as he slapped his thighs and stood up. He dropped several bills on the table, enough to pay for their lunch and a generous tip. Then he helped CJ to her feet and helped her on with her jacket.

On the way back to the office CJ had one more Braxton-Hicks. Though she assured Matt she and the baby were just fine and she just needed to lie down for a little while, Matt wasn't buying it. But after he got her settled on the couch in her office with a pillow and a soft afghan, he extracted a promise that she would call him if anything happened and reluctantly went to meet Uncle Roy. On his way out, he asked Chris to keep an eye on her for him.

TRMHTRMHTRMH

Jill Danko opened the door to her office and proudly ran a finger over the brass nameplate that read: Jillian Danko, R.N., Head of Nursing. Meggie Moran, her long time friend and mentor, had retired a few years before and left Jill at the helm, knowing without a doubt she had left the future of nursing at Memorial Hospital in good hands.

She sat down at her desk and sighed as her belly settled on her thighs. She was due in two weeks, but something told her that this one would come sooner than expected. Though she considered herself an old hand at giving birth, this being her sixth pregnancy, this one came as a complete surprise to both her and Mike, since her youngest was almost eight years old . Her last pregnancy she had a miscarriage at 16 weeks that devastated Mike and her. They thought their days in the diaper derby were long gone, until this one came along.

She and Mike had been married almost 20 years. When they had found out Jill was pregnant with their eldest son, Michael Jonathan Danko II, whom they called Deuce, now age 12, they left their tiny apartment at Casa Granada behind. They found a small but comfortable three bedroom house with a big backyard in a quiet neighborhood with tree lined streets a few miles from Eddie Ryker's lakeside cottage. As Eddie predicted, the extra bedroom was filled in time as two more babies arrived, William Edward Danko, whom they called Willie, now age 10 and Mary Kathryn Danko, whom they called Katie, now age 7. The children adored Eddie, who was the children's godfather and knew him as Papa Eddie.

Jill leaned back in her chair and shook her head. She sighed in frustration at trying to make some sense of some recent medical supply requisitions and reports. She inhaled sharply and let it out slow as she felt a subtle tightening in the muscles of her belly. _Just a Braxton-Hicks_ , she thought. _I've had those before. Boy have I had those before._

After a few moments the tightening in her belly eased and she went back to work. As she pored meticulously over the reports, it was some time before she raised her head and reached for the phone as it buzzed. "Jill Danko. Oh, sure Hellen. Send him in."

A few seconds later there was a tap on the door and Jill called, "Come in, Mike."

Mike opened the door and stepped inside the office. Mike wore a suit and tie, his police uniform long ago left hanging in the closet, a reminder of his salad days at the Ludlow Precinct. He was now a Lieutenant and Chief of Detectives and had been for a few years, since former Chief of Detectives Michael Hoyt had died of cancer. Though there were other detectives with more seniority when he was considered for the position of Chief of Detectives, none had a better homicide solve rate than Mike. It took awhile, but Mike was accepted as the go to guy for consulting on the tough cases. He was advanced to that position with the endorsement of Santa Costa Mayor Hadrian Blankenship and the blessings of former Police Commissioner Neil Montgomery, current Police Commissioner Alex Duran, former Police Chief Captain Finn Whitfield and current Police Chief Captain Eddie Ryker. As Jill had said on numerous occasions, it paid to have friends in high places.

As he closed the door behind him, he said, "Hey, Babe. How's it going?"

When Jill struggled to rise from her chair, Mike was next to her in three strides. "Babe, you don't have to get up on my account."

"Oh, yes I do, if I want to do this," she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him soundly on the lips.

"Worth the effort?" he asked.

"Worth the effort, every time," she said and smiled.

Shortly after Jill's second miscarriage, Mike and Jill had separated. Jill was still a surgical nurse and worked long hours at the hospital. Mike had passed the Detective Sergeants' Exam and had been transferred to Homicide several years before. They both handled the loss of their second child to miscarriage in their own way and buried themselves in their work to keep the pain of their loss at bay. The worst part of it was, to Eddie's reckoning, neither one of them sought the comfort of the other.

A few months passed and Mike, disheveled and discouraged, finally came home. The night of Mike's homecoming Jill confessed being angry and inconsolable and regretting not seeking Mike out for comfort and solace. Mike held Jill as she cried and at last they both grieved the loss of their child together.

" _It's just no good, Mike. I'm not living if I can't have you in my life. I'm just existing and that's no life at all," Jill said softly as she lay with her head on Mike's chest. A certain rare peace, something she had not felt in a long, long time, stole over her as she listened to the rhythmic thud of Mike's heartbeat and the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed._

" _I know, Babe. Tomorrow is empty if I can't have you back in my arms._ _We've been together a long time and it's just not the same without you. I just can't do it without you anymore. I don't want to ever spend another night apart from you if I don't have to," Mike said and stroked her hair._

 _Jill drew fanciful designs on Mike's bare chest with her forefinger and said, "I think that can be arranged. I've missed you, too. Now come here." With that she pulled him to her for a long lingering kiss. "I love you, you sweet, sweet man and welcome home," she whispered and kissed him again for good measure._

After that night "worth the effort" became a watchword and a reminder of what rewards can be in store if they would go just a little bit further and do just a little bit more to show each other how much in love they were. To this end they were never in close proximity without touching and they never left each other without kissing, holding each other close and saying, "I love you." Now, more often than not after the end of a long day, the children found them on the couch in the living room, snuggled together in a blanket in front of the fire holding each and other sharing a bottle of wine or Mike laying with his head on Jill's lap and Jill reading a book playing with his hair as he drowsed, not kissing and not talking. It was what Jill called "silent loving," which was very different from the silence that had permeated the house before they separated.

"Hey there, little girl," Mike said as he cocked his head to the side and ran a curled finger along her jaw.

"Oh, Mike. I'm 39 years old, not a little girl anymore," she said.

"No matter how old you get or how many wrinkles and grey hairs you have, you'll always be that girl you were when I first met you, all eyes and legs," Mike said softly and reached to touch her hair. "How would you like your old man to take you to lunch? What are you in the mood for?"

"I'd like that a lot. The baby and I _are_ getting kind of hungry and for some reason, I have this terrible craving for meatloaf and mashed potatoes," Jill said.

"Okay, I know just the place," Mike said as he grabbed her purse and jacket, ready to escort her from the office.

Just then Jill stopped and stood very still. She leaned over the desk supported by both arms and inhaled and exhaled several times. She held up a placating hand at Mike's look of concern and when she could speak again, she said, "Just another Braxton-Hicks. It's nothing to worry about, really." When Mike continued to look concerned, she touched his forearm and said, "I'm okay."

Mike let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and nodded. "You're sure you're all right."

"I'm sure, Mike. I'm okay now," she affirmed. "I _have_ done this before. Remember?" Then she took his hand and gently pulled him with her. "Come on and let's go have lunch. I was hungry before, but now I'm starving."

Mike tapped Jill on the nose before he kissed it and said, "We can't have that now, can we?"

On the way out, Hellen smiled and nodded as Mike told her that the Chief of Detectives was taking his best girl out to lunch and they would be back around 1:30. Hellen had been a student nurse some 15 years ago when Mike and Jill had been an item around the hospital. Jill had been a surgical nurse, who filled in as a floor nurse as necessary and Mike had been a rookie beat cop. She knew they had come a long way. She herself was divorced and thought it remarkable indeed that they were still in love after all these years and expecting a baby to boot.

Twenty minutes later Mike and Jill wound up at a buffet that to Jill was comfort food Nirvana. They saw several police officers there, a few of them rookies not long out of the academy. It was a tradition for the veterans on the force to turn the new blood on to the best places to eat along their beats. This place, Jake's Buffet, was a favorite.

After Jill demolished a plate of meatloaf, mashed potatoes and vegetables, she sat sipping her iced tea and nibbling on a buttered roll, lost in thought. When Mike called her name for the third time, she finally blinked and focused on him.

"Hey, Babe. What's on your mind?" he asked.

"Oh, Mike. I was just puzzling over some medical supply reports and requisitions. Until about five months ago we were using about half the main supplies we are now and yet there has been no discernible increase in patient volume. It's mostly surgical instruments, daily use supplies, IV solutions and injectables. There was even a requisition for an autoclave and a portable x-ray machine and both were purchased and lost in transit," she said and tapped her loosely fisted hand on the table for emphasis, as she continued. "Some of this stuff turns up missing and they just requisition more. I've even had several complaints from ER for improperly stocked treatment bays. They reach for something and it's just not there. That could get dangerous and put patients at risk. It could also put the hospital on the hook for lawsuits for improper and/or inadequate treatment. It's getting expensive and I'm trying to figure out how I'm going to justify such an expense to the board of directors."

"Do you think some of this stuff is getting pilfered, an inside job maybe?" Mike asked.

"That was one of my first thoughts, because some of it gets to the receiving dock, but doesn't make it into inventory. Some of it gets into inventory, but disappears shortly thereafter," she said and sighed in exasperation.

"You want me and the boys to check it out for you?" Mike asked.

Jill knew when he referred to "the boys," he meant an elite team of detectives he had chosen himself for special cases. "Let me check out a few more things and I'll let you know," she said.

"Good enough," Mike said and reached to take the hand Jill had been tapping on the table earlier. "You need anything, let me know."

"Okay, enough about me and my boring paperwork snafus. Are you working on anything interesting right now?" Jill asked and interlaced her fingers with his.

"Oh, it's the usual potpourri of shootings, stabbings, robberies and burglaries. Anyway, nothing I can talk about at the moment. You know the drill. You know, I really miss Terry, but he teaches Criminal Code and Constitutional Law out at the Academy now," Mike said.

"Barb is happy. He's off the beat and out of the line of fire. After he took two .38's in the chest several years back, she was hysterical when he was released to go back out on the beat," Jill said.

"Yeah, I knew you weren't too happy with me when I took a .45 in the thigh and nearly bled to death, then went right back out on the beat again, like nothing happened," Mike said.

"It's the greatest fear of every cop's wife, especially the beat cops that some night her husband won't come home and when children are involved, it gets even more complicated. Back then, Deuce was just a baby. I remember I passed out and scared the daylights out of Eddie, when he came to tell me you had been shot and they didn't know if you were going to make it." Jill said.

 _Jill had fallen asleep on the couch reading. The doorbell rang and she roused sluggishly from her impromptu nap. "I'm coming," she said and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she got up to answer it._

 _She opened the door and there stood Eddie Ryker in full uniform, looking like the harbinger of death. "Hello, Mrs. Danko. May I come in for a moment or two?" he asked and fiddled with the hat he held in his hands._

" _Certainly," she said and stepped aside so he could enter._

" _Mrs. Danko, I have some bad news and I think you need to sit down," Ryker said._

" _Just tell me, Eddie. I can take it," Jill said._

 _Ryker tucked his hat under one arm and gently grabbed her upper arms. He took a deep breath and said, "Mike took a .45 in the thigh. He lost a lot of blood and they don't know if he's make it or not. I'm here to take you to the hospital."_

 _Jill blinked and looked for a second as though she did not see Ryker standing in front of her. She went pale and her eyes rolled back in her head as she wilted in Ryker's grasp. He was so surprised that he let go and Jill crumpled to the floor._

" _Come on, Jill honey. Come on, wake up," he said softly and tapped her gently on the face._

 _Jill opened her eyes moments later to Ryker crouching next to her as she lay on the couch. His eyes held surprise and fear, his face bare inches from hers._

" _How long was I out?" Jill asked after another minute or two._

" _You were out for a minute, maybe a little longer," Ryker said._

" _How did I wind up on the couch?" she asked and struggled to rise._

" _Hold it there, young lady. You're not going anywhere, at least for a few minutes," Ryker said and gently made her lie back down._

" _Deuce is asleep and I need to find someone to take care of him," Jill said and tried to get up again._

 _Ryker released her, knowing that he would never keep her down, even for the few minutes it would take her to get her wits about her."I'm sure we can commandeer a nurse at the hospital to do that. You stay here. I'll get him and we can go," Ryker said. He came out of the nursery a moment later with a muzzy Deuce wrapped in a blanket, his favorite teddy bear clutched in his arms._

 _They got to the hospital and Mike was still in surgery. Deuce had been handed over to a nurse who found him a bed in the children's ward and Jill began her vigil outside the double doors to the surgery room._

 _Ryker got a feeling of déjà vu as he sat there on the padded bench next to Jill. The last time it was Jill who had been shot and Mike waiting for word of her condition._

"Yeah," Mike said. "Ryker told me later how stubborn you were."

"Not too long after that I found out I was pregnant with Willie. I've had my taste of raising kids alone and it isn't a picnic," Jill said.

She would never forget the conversation she had with the widow of Officer Hank Carcher while she was recovering from a self inflicted gunshot wound to the abdomen. She warned Jill never to make her husband give up the police force against his will and to hide her fear and worry deep in her heart. Jill never told Mike about that conversation, but he did notice that for a few days after it, Jill was unusually quiet and introspective, even for her.

A few months later a cop killer came on the scene and four police officers died before he could be captured. It was ascertained that Mike was one of the killer's targets and that he was probably next. Jill asked Mike to transfer to plain clothes and he refused, thinking that his fellow officers would think he was a coward.

 _Jill, still in her surgical scrubs, stared with frightened eyes at Mike. Eddie Ryker had left only a moment before to notify a fellow officer's wife that her husband had just died in the line of duty._

 _Mike asked, "Are you okay?"_

 _Jill nodded her head and paused for a second or two, then shook it. "No, that might have been you. Ryker might have to visit me like that someday," she said in a strained voice and held Mike's gaze._

 _Mike framed her face with his hands. "It's okay," Mike said. "You know nothing is going to happen to me. You know that."_

 _Jill shook her head again and Mike dropped his hands. "No, I don't," Jill said. "I know that three policemen are dead. I know that there is a killer on the loose and his target is a blue uniform. Mike, you've talked about transferring to detectives in plain clothes. Why don't you do it now?"_

" _I can't do that. Not now, especially not now," Mike said._

" _Look, you can tell them that I wanted you to do it and… and… and nobody would hold it against you. No one would blame you," Jill said._

" _Nobody but me," Mike said as he shook his head and walked away. He glanced back at Jill just before he got on the elevator. Jill stared back, her eyes dark with fear and determination._

 _Not more than a few days later, Jill stood with Ryker next to Mike's hospital bed watching him sleep after he had been treated for a mild concussion and minor burns on his back and upper arms._

 _Ryker urged Jill to get some sleep, too, knowing she had been going nonstop for almost a day and a half._

 _Jill said, "I'm okay. I guess just knowing that he won't be out there for awhile makes me feel a little better. I know it's selfish, but I can't help it."_

" _I'd worry if you felt any other way," Ryker said and kissed her on the cheek._

 _Ryker left and Jill sat down on the edge of the bed. Her brows were knit with concern, but her eyes shown with love as she reached to touch Mike's hand. Tears of relief ran down her face unchecked, as she continued to watch over him while he slept._

"As I recall, there were a few times I didn't think you were going to come home either," Mike said, referring to all the times Jill had been shot, blown up, held hostage, used as a human shield, stalked and kidnapped, the old worry and anxiety in his eyes for just a moment.

"Oh, Mike. I'm not on the floor anymore. Now, most of the time I sit in a cushy office shuffling papers and answering the phone. Heck, the worst injuries I've had since I became Head of Nursing is a few paper cuts and a bump on the head when I dropped something under my desk and crawled under there to get it," Jill said.

"Yeah, now that I'm not wearing that uniform, I don't draw nearly as much gunfire as I used to, which I know you think is a good thing," Mike said with a slight chuckle in his voice. "I recently talked with Deuce about what it was like to be a cop's kid," Mike said. "He said something I'll never forget. He said that no kid likes it that part of his dad's job description is getting shot at."

Jill cast about for something to say in answer to that, but could find nothing, since it was an old and familiar worry she had lived with almost half of her life and she understood it intimately. She made a mental note to talk to Deuce, since she was on the same side of that fear as he was and maybe get Willie's take on it as well.

Mike watched as Jill sipped her iced tea. "Pretty heavy conversation for lunch out with my wife," he said.

"Yeah, but enlightening all the same," Jill said, a hint of sage in her voice.

"Ready to go back to the salt mines?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," Jill said, as she stood up with some difficulty and retrieved her jacket and purse from the back of her chair.

Mike stopped at the East Wing entrance to the hospital. Not expecting a personal escort, Jill kissed Mike goodbye and opened the car door.

Mike laid a gentle hand on her arm to stop her. "Wait a minute, Mrs. Danko. I want to do this right," Mike said. He came around the car and offered his hand to help her out of her seat.

Mike put his arm around her shoulders and Jill put her arm around his waist under his suit jacket, as they both strolled through the newly installed automatic sliding doors. The nurse at the station there acknowledged Jill with a smile and a two fingered salute. She thought they looked and sounded more like college kids than a couple that had been married for nearly two decades.

When Jill was once again ensconced behind her desk, Mike kissed her and glanced at his watch. "Gotta go. I'll be home in time for dinner tonight. What's on the menu?"

"How about chicken and rice?" Jill asked.

"Sounds good. Every time we have that, it reminds me of poor old Mr. Saul and how he risked his life to save mine," Mike said. "Hey, you never did tell me what it was you said to him to convince him to do that."

"That was between him and me and I'll take it to my grave. But at least, when he died, he knew that someone loved him and we were able to give him a proper burial in a cemetery instead of a pine box and a numbered grave on the prison grounds," Jill said.

"I thought it was the least we could do after all that he did for us," Mike said.

At this Jill inhaled sharply once more.

"Babe? Are you okay?" Mike asked as he dropped down next to Jill's chair and took her hand.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she said after she exhaled slowly.

"You're sure," Mike said, the concern in his voice evident.

"Mike," she drew out the single syllable of his name. "It's not like I'm at home, miles from the hospital. As I've told you at least a few dozen times before, if something happens, help is just a phone call and a wheelchair ride away. All right?"

Mike turned Jill's hand over and ran his thumb over her palm a few times before he spoke. "I know we're supposed to be old hands at this, but is it okay if I still worry about you? I love you and I love this baby, you know," Mike said and laid a gentle hand on the swell of her belly.

Jill laid her hand on top of his and looked up. "Yeah, I know. I love you, too," she said and leaned toward him for a kiss.

When they broke apart at last, Mike said, "Let me know if you figure out anything about the medical supply problem." He kissed her on the forehead and touched his forehead to hers for a moment. "Till tonight, Babe," he said and was gone.

Jill turned to survey the mountain of files on her desk that demanded her attention. She smiled and shook her head as she grabbed a file and leaned back in her chair.

TRMHTRMHTRMH

CJ woke up from her nap and blinked, not sure for a moment where she was. She glanced around as she sat up and stretched. She was aware that at least a few hours had passed and she had awakened rested and refreshed, but thirsty.

Matt glanced up from his place on the couch in front of BABY as the door to CJ's office opened and she stepped out into the main office area. Matt's hand snaked out and hastily turned off BABY, affectively hiding anything he had been working on before CJ came into the room.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you? I was trying to be as quiet as possible," Matt said.

"No, I woke up on my own," she said and made her way to the bar to pour herself a glass of apple juice. Then, she took a large swallow or two before she continued. "Why didn't you wake me when you got back from your meeting with Uncle Roy?"

"I did look in on you and you looked so pretty and peaceful, I just didn't have the heart to wake you. Besides, the doctor said you need your rest. Making a baby is hard work after all," Matt said.

CJ waddled over to the couch and sat down next to Matt. She glanced with knitted brows and frowning concentration at the dark screen, that a few moments before had been alight with pictures and words. "What are you working on that you don't want me to see?" CJ almost growled.

"Now, CJ," Matt said and touched her on the arm. "Our baby is due any day now and I don't want you getting into anything that could put you and the baby in danger."

"Well, think about this, Mr. Mattlock Houston," she said, as she pointed a sharp finger at his chest and tears came to her eyes. " _You_ are the baby's father and _you_ shouldn't be doing anything to put yourself in danger either. It took most of my life for you to realize that you love me and want to spend the rest of your life with me. So much wasted time, so much lost time to make up for." She glanced down and dropped her free hand to rest on her belly. "Now there is another life to consider besides just ours. I just couldn't take it if something happened to you, I just couldn't and I don't want to be left to raise this baby on my own." With that CJ dissolved into tears and buried her head in Matt's chest.

"Ah, CJ," Matt said and gently stroked the back of her head. "Nothing's gonna happen to me, I promise. I'm being careful. Ah, come on, CJ. It's gonna be okay."

When Matt tried to pull back from her and get her to look at him, she wouldn't move and only held on tighter. She remained still and stubbornly silent for some time, the only sounds sniffs and an occasional soft sob.

They remained that way for at least half an hour. Matt had pulled her onto his lap and she was curled against his chest like a small child instead of the grown woman she was. Matt rested his chin on her head and rocked her gently, whispering soft words of love and comfort near her ear.

Chris came into the room and saw them on the couch. Matt caught her eye and silently shook his head. Whatever it was she needed could wait. Chris nodded and made a quiet retreat back to her desk.

After awhile Matt sighed into CJ's hair and said softly, "Ah, CJ. I love you and I want to protect you and our baby from harm. Is that bad? Is that wrong? Tell me if it is." He ran his hand down the side of CJ's face and it came away wet with her tears. He reached into the breast pocket of his jacket and pulled out a simple white cotton handkerchief.

CJ sniffed and took the proffered handkerchief. She cleared her throat as she raised her head. "No, not at all," she said. "But you can't wrap me up in cotton batting and watch me every moment. I'm a grown woman, in case you haven't noticed and I can take care of myself, if need be. Before we got together, I'd been doing that very thing for a long time."

"I know, CJ, but the doctor said to keep your stress levels to a minimum. And if that means staying in the office doing busy work for Murray, then for now, that's how it has to be. You understand?" Matt asked.

CJ nodded. "I understand, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. I know what my limits are. Better than most, I would think."

"Yes, I guess you would at that," Matt said and kissed her temple. "You okay now?"

CJ looked at her hands, busily folding and refolding the handkerchief. "I guess. I didn't mean to just break down like that. I'm usually so strong."

Matt blinked and curled a finger under CJ's chin to get her to look at him. "CJ, it's okay," he said softly. "I'm not one of those guys that shies away from shows of emotion like a skittish horse. I don't want you to be afraid to show me when you're sad or hurt or scared or angry. You're human. You're a woman, a pregnant one at that. But most important of all, you're CJ, my CJ and I wouldn't want you any other way."

 _I got lucky,_ she thought. _I had the good fortune to fall in love with an enlightened male of the species._ She sighed and kissed Matt lightly on the lips.

"What was that for?" Matt asked, somewhat bewildered.

CJ smiled enigmatically. "Just for being you. Remind me to thank your Daddy the next time we're in Texas."

"Raised me right, did he?" Matt asked.

"He sure did," CJ answered and kissed him again for good measure.

"I'll definitely make sure we visit his grave while we're there," Matt said and looked at CJ. He sensed that the storm had passed and CJ was in a much better mood. Though she had had a nap, she still looked rather tired. "Being the boss has a few privileges. What say we call it an early day? I'll cook dinner and you can put your feet up. How's that sound?" Matt asked.

CJ brightened at this and said, "Sounds like a plan." She moved to get off Matt's lap and he kissed her before he set her carefully on her feet.

CJ went to get her jacket, purse and briefcase and while she was gone, Chris came cautiously back into the room.

"She okay?" Chris said as she crossed her arms over her chest and fixed Matt with a look that would set a hayfield on fire.

"Yeah, just both of us being stubborn and independent and being protective of each other. Mix that with pregnancy hormones and we had a real storm on our hands," Matt explained.

"What do you think kept her with you all of those years, a sense of loyalty?" said Chris, her hands coming to rest on her hips.

Matt raised a placating hand. "Okay, Chris. You don't need to defend her. I get it. I really do," he said and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I know now that it was my own stubbornness and independence that kept us apart for so long, even after she told me she loved me. I can't get that time back, but I can make what time we do have together worth it. She's pregnant and she's gonna cry. I know that and I would never shy away from it, because I need to be there for her and the baby. She needs me now like she never has before. It's all I know to do."

Chris nodded her approval, but could find nothing to say to this.

Just then, CJ came waddling back into the room. Matt took his hand off Chris' shoulder and CJ knitted her brows at the look that passed between them. CJ glanced from one to the other. "Matt? Chris?"

"I was just concerned about you and Matt was just reassuring me that you were okay," Chris blustered and quickly left the room.

"Chris is usually unflappable, but just then, she definitely looked… flapped," CJ observed.

"As she said, she heard you crying and was concerned about you," Matt said. "I told her you were okay, but she didn't seem convinced. She also let me know in no uncertain terms that she didn't like it that I made you cry."

"Come on. I'll talk to her and we can go home," CJ said. "Then I can take you up on your offer to let me put my feet up. My ankles are swollen something awful."

Moments later, CJ and Chris leaned over the receptionist's desk and murmured as though conspiring. Matt pushed the call button on the elevator and tapped his foot impatiently as he waited.

When the elevator doors finally opened, CJ and Chris shared a wink and Matt and CJ stepped into the elevator. As the doors were closing, Chris smiled as she heard Matt say, "Come on, little mama. Let's get you home."

TRMHTRMHTRMH

Jill spent the remainder of the afternoon in meetings with all the floor supervisors and department heads. They seemed to be as baffled about the medical supply problem as she was. The floor supervisor for the ER reiterated about how missing supplies and improper restocking was endangering patients and putting the hospital at risk for lawsuits. Jill assured her and the other supervisors that she was well aware of this and was in the process of investigating.

When the meetings were over, Jill wondered if bringing in an independent investigator would help and got a recommendation to call Matt Houston. Jill had heard of him and had even met him a time or two. After all who in southern California hadn't heard of Matt Houston and she knew that whoever hired him got results.

She called the office and a very nice secretary set up an appointment for her to meet Mr. Houston at his office at 10:00 the following morning. She called Mike and asked if he could come with her, since it was quite a long drive from the hospital to Mr. Houston's office. Mike said he could and smiled to himself that maybe Jill was at least trying to be careful and sensible about her condition.

The next morning, Mike picked Jill up at the East Wing entrance to the hospital and they drove toward Century City through slackening rush hour traffic to the office of Houston Investigations on the top floor of the Houston, Inc. building.

Jill fidgeted nervously with the folder in her hands as they rode the elevator to the top floor. The doors opened on a spacious office with a hot tub right in the middle of it and a helicopter sitting on a concrete slab just outside a set of French doors. Neither of them had ever seen anything like it.

The receptionist came out from behind her desk to greet them and show them to a comfortable couch in a spacious seating area. When asked if they wanted anything to drink, Mike asked for coffee and Jill asked for fruit juice. For a few minutes they sat sipping their drinks and looking around, quietly commenting on the things they saw.

Mike and Jill stood and greeted Matt and CJ as they entered the room. Matt extended his hand to Mike and Jill and said, "Hi, I'm Matt Houston and this is my wife and partner, CJ Parsons Houston."

Mike shook Matt's hand and said, "Hi, I'm Mike Danko, Chief of Detectives, SCPD and this is my wife Jill Danko, Head of Nursing, Memorial Hospital."

Matt looked at Jill for several seconds and then recognition dawned in his eyes. "I knew I'd seen you somewhere before. Didn't you used to work in the ER at Memorial?"

"Yes, but it's been a few years," said Jill. "I remember. One time I stitched up your forehead. Didn't you say a guy slammed your head into a windshield? For awhile you were in there so often, the doctors joked about giving you frequent patient points. You know, ten treatments and get the eleventh free."

At this, CJ closed her eyes and winced. She looked at Matt, remembering all the times he had come back from a case bruised, bloody, burned, stabbed or shot.

From the look on her face, Jill was aware that CJ didn't like the turn the conversation had taken. Jill momentarily caught CJ's eye and said, "Well, enough reminiscing. Shall we get down to business?"

Matt led them all to a poker table with comfortable padded chairs. As though competing to see who could be the better gentleman, Mike and Matt seated their wives and got them settled before they took seats themselves.

"My assistant gave me only a very sketchy idea of what brings you here today. Can you give me a better idea of what's going on?" Matt asked as Jill handed him the folder, a little the worse for wear from the ride in the elevator.

"Well, it all began about five months ago when medical supply requisitions almost doubled, though patient volume has pretty much stayed steady. Since then I have taken a closer look. As you can see, some supplies make it to the receiving dock and disappear from there. Other supplies make it into inventory and disappear from storage areas and supply closets. I have had several complaints from the ER for improperly stocked treatment bays. They reach for something they need and it's just not there. This puts patients at risk and the hospital on the hook for several lawsuits for inadequate and/or improper care. We also purchased a portable x-ray machine and an autoclave that got lost in transit. This is getting expensive and the board is screaming bloody murder," Jill explained.

"Besides the portable x-ray machine and the autoclave, what other supplies usually go missing?" Matt asked and squinted at the neatly typed reports Jill had given him. He made a few notes as Jill continued.

"Mostly daily use supplies: suture kits; needles; latex gloves; IV bags and tubing; oxygen masks; injectable drugs, including sedatives, antibiotics, and high powered pain killers; disinfectants, including alcohol, peroxide and betadine; stuff like rolled gauze, bandages, tape, tongue depressors, cotton balls and swabs; splints and casting materials; and equipment for collecting and testing blood and urine samples and strep cultures," Jill said. "If I didn't know better, I'd think they were stocking an examining room or something."

Mike piped up, "I told her that I thought it might be an inside job. What do you think?"

CJ looked at Matt as his expression changed momentarily. She put a finger to her lips to motion Mike and Jill to silence. They sat there watching Matt until he raised his head and looked pointedly at Jill.

"You said this all began about five months ago. Were there any significant changes going on at the hospital at that time?" Matt asked.

Jill tapped her chin as she thought for a moment. "Let me see. Groundbreaking began on the new maternity wing," she said and turned to CJ. "I saw the floor plans and models for it. Too bad it won't be ready by the time we have our babies."

"Can you think of anything else?" Matt prodded.

"Well, there was a new class of student nurses and interns that started that same month," Jill said.

"Can you get me a list of both classes?" Matt asked and made a few more notes.

"Sure. Do you need anything else?" Jill asked.

"Yes, a list of receiving dock employees and their schedules. I'll also need every shipping manifest and bill of lading for medical supplies you can lay your hands on for the last five months," Matt said.

"I'll do my best," said Jill.

"I'll see if I can get the board to compel the release of those records," CJ said and smiled. "By the way, my husband neglected to mention that I'm an attorney."

"That will definitely help," Jill said.

"Okay," said Matt. "That's enough for a good start on this."

Sensing the girls wanted to talk, Matt looked at Mike and cocked his head toward the bar and they both moved in that direction.

When the men were out of earshot, CJ glanced at Jill and asked, "Is this your first?"

Jill smiled and ran her finger around the rim of her glass, before she answered. "No, this is my fourth. Deuce is 12, Willie is 10 and Katie is 7."

CJ nodded. "This is my first. I'm due in two weeks and Matt is more nervous than a cat in a roomful of rocking chairs."

"Wow. I'm due about the same time. Mike is an old hand at this, but he still gets a little over protective at times," Jill said.

CJ rolled her eyes at this. "Tell me about it. When he's not out on a case, he watches me like I'm going to go into labor any minute. I know he just wants to be there for me, but it's getting to be really annoying. And he won't let me go with him anymore, so I'm stuck here in the office doing busy work," CJ groused.

"I work in a hospital, for Pete's sake. You can't swing a cat without hitting a doctor or a nurse. I've told him at least a dozen times, if anything happens, help is just a phone call and a wheelchair ride away. But he still worries about me. Go figure," Jill said.

CJ glanced over at the guys sitting at the bar in low voiced, but animated conversation. She laid a hand on Jill's arm. "They love us and the babies and they don't want anything to happen to us. I understand that. I guess we just need to be as patient with them as they've had to be with us."

Jill looked up in amazement. "How did you get so smart?"

"Matt and I have been partners a long time, but we've only been married a little less than two years," CJ said and turned her wedding ring around and around on her finger. Her hand dropped to her belly as she continued, "I know we got a pretty late start on a family, but I hope we'll at least have more than one. I was an only child and so was Matt and I wouldn't wish that on any kid."

Jill grinned at this. "So, neither of you will have any idea how to handle sibling rivalry. Good luck with that."

CJ grinned back. "When Matt proposed to me, he said he wanted at least a half dozen kids running around the ranch. That may not be possible, but I'll give it my best shot. "

Jill perked up. "Ranch?"

"Yeah, we have a small spread just off the Pacific Coast Highway," said CJ. "We're both from Texas and it's like a little piece of home."

"Just how small is small?" Jill asked.

"About 500 acres small enough for you?" CJ asked, still smiling.

"It'll do. The kids' godfather owns a cottage on a lake and he's teaching the kids to sail and fish. He wants to teach the kids to shoot, but Mike thinks they're just a little too young yet," Jill said.

"So, once the case is wrapped up, would you like to get together again? I'm sure Matt would love to have y'all out to the ranch and show off his skills on the grill. We have several horses the kids could ride," CJ enthused.

"Really? Wow. I'm sure Mike and the kids would love that," said Jill and patted her belly. "Of course, we'll both need to recover from these first."

Matt and Mike got up from the bar and came over to the table.

Both CJ and Jill looked ruefully at Matt when he said, "If you ladies are done comparing bellies, I'm going to get started on this case." He extended his hand to his wife and said, "After I take my beautiful wife and baby to be out to lunch."

CJ rolled her eyes at Matt's overplayed gallantry, but beamed at him nonetheless.

Mike put his arm around Jill's shoulders and said, "We need to get back to work anyway. We'll keep in touch?"

There was a general exchange of business cards and they all rode down in the elevator together. CJ and Jill hugged before they parted ways in the parking garage. "Take care," said Jill, as she turned toward Mike's car.

"Wow, that was interesting, to say the least," Jill said when they sat in the car, ready for their trek back across town.

"Matt invited us out to his ranch. I think the kids would love it," Mike said.

"CJ invited us, too. I think we made an impression on them," Jill said.

"I think so, too," Mike said. "Are you hungry? I've still got a little bit of time before I have to be back at the precinct."

"How about some barbecued ribs?" Jill asked. "CJ was talking about Matt's skills on the grill and got my mouth to watering."

"Matt told me about this place out on Sunset Blvd. He takes CJ there all the time," Mike said.

"Let's go," Jill said.

TRMHTRMHTRMH

Within a week Jill was able to get most of the information that Matt had requested. Since he was a major contributor to the hospital and a major mover and shaker in the construction of the new maternity wing, the rest of the information was relatively easy to get.

Matt spent long hours in front of BABY combing over lists of student nurses, interns and dock employees. Four names kept popping up: Jason Hornsby, Richard Reinhardt, Emily Danning and Walter Hensley. Jason and Richard were interns, Emily was a student nurse and Walter worked on the dock.

As close as Matt could figure, Walter was on duty at the dock every time supplies were intercepted, before they made it into inventory and one of the three others were on duty when other stuff disappeared. Matt thought it was time to call Jill with a question.

Jill answered the phone when it buzzed. Hellen told her that Matt Houston was on the line.

"Good morning, Mr. Houston. How can I be of assistance?" Jill said.

"Call me Houston. We're old friends. At least CJ seems to think so," Matt chuckled. "I wanted to ask you something."

"What's that?" Jill asked.

"Of the supplies that have been taken, which ones are the most valuable and the hardest to come by?" Matt asked.

"The injectables, especially the pain killers," Jill answered. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I want to put a tracking device in a special box of supplies and find out where all this stuff is going," Matt said. "Hopefully, something like that will be tempting enough for one of these guys to take it. Also, I need dock surveillance video for all the times Walter Hensley has been on duty in the last five months. If we can catch him even once on tape hijacking supplies, we've got him."

"I'll see what I can do," Jill said.

"Do you think Mike might want to be in on this?" Matt asked.

"Sure, give him a call. See what he thinks about it," Jill said.

"I'll do that," said Matt.

"Hope I was of some help and good luck catching these guys," Jill said.

"Sure were and thanks. Have a good day," Matt said.

"You, too. 'Bye," said Jill and hung up the phone. Then she thought, _If Matt and Mike are together, they won't be in as much danger and maybe CJ and I won't need to worry so much._

TRMHTRMHTRMH

Three days later, Matt and Mike sat in Mike's unmarked police issue car staking out the hospital receiving dock. A backup team was in another car, not far away. They had been ordered to follow, but not move in until called. The tracking device Matt had placed in a case of injectable pain killers had not moved in the last few hours. Suddenly, the tracking sensor came to life.

Matt and Mike watched as Jason and Richard took several cases, the case with the tracking device in it among them, and put them in the trunk of a car. When all the cases were loaded, they got in the car and headed toward the poorer area of Santa Costa. It was not long before they pulled up in front of a dilapidated building with a sign with peeling paint over the door which read: Santa Costa Free Medical Clinic.

Matt and Mike looked at each other in disbelief. They were stealing the medical supplies and donating them to a free medical clinic. Something like this never occurred to either one of them. Mike had guessed they were probably stealing the supplies and reselling them at a discount for extra money, since interns and student nurses are notoriously poor.

As the two men unloaded the cases of medical supplies from the trunk of the car and put them inside the clinic, Mike and Matt stealthily came up behind them. At Mike's nod, they both drew their guns and Mike yelled, "Police officer! Freeze!"

Both men threw the cases they had in their hands at Matt and Mike and ran for it. Matt said, "Not again." And they took off after them.

Matt took Jason and Mike took Richard and they ran both of them to ground. After some struggle they succeeded in cuffing both men and getting them back to the clinic.

Mike bent over with his hands on his knees and breathed heavily. He looked at Matt and between breaths, he said, "I'm getting too old for this." Then he read Jason and Richard their rights and called the backup unit to take them to the precinct to be booked and questioned.

A few hours later Matt and Mike came back to the office for a much needed drink and found CJ and Jill waiting for them.

"Who's watching the kids?" Mike asked when he saw Jill.

"Papa Eddie. They're out at the lake house for the weekend," Jill said.

Mike smiled and took Jill into his arms, as he whispered, "How convenient. Remind me to tell him thanks."

Matt and CJ were having their own reunion, but both were fascinated by the interplay of the old married couple in their midst.

CJ was first to ask, "Well, how did it go?"

Matt went to the bar and poured generous portions of scotch into two glasses filled with ice. After he handed one to Mike, he made his way to the poker table and sat down.

Matt said, "Well, we got Jason and Richard. They sang like canaries. Emily and Walter will be arrested tomorrow morning. Apparently, Walter would alert Jason and Richard to supplies coming in and set them aside, so they wouldn't get into inventory. For the stuff that did get into inventory, Walter would alert Emily and she would take the stuff from storage areas and supply closets. The ER wasn't getting what it needed because the supplies just weren't available."

"What about the portable x-ray machine and the autoclave?" Jill asked.

"Walter again. He stole them right off the dock and transported them to the clinic in his van," said Mike.

"This one was really very tame compared to some of my other cases. We both drew our guns, but never fired a shot and I didn't have to beat either of them to the ground for a change." Then, Matt realized something. "Wow, Mike. You must be a good luck charm. This is my first case in a long time where I didn't get beat up, stabbed or shot and wind up in the hospital for a few days."

Jill, who already sat at the poker table, ran a finger around the rim of her glass of apple juice before she asked, "So what's the story? Where were they taking it all?"

"You won't believe this. Mike and I still can't believe it and we saw it with our own eyes. They were stealing medical supplies to support a free medical clinic in the poorer area of Santa Costa," Matt explained.

"Though what they did was noble, it was still illegal. What will become of them?" Jill asked.

"Mike and I have been thinking about that. CJ and I have some pull with the hospital and we will recommend that Jason, Richard and Emily each serve 500 hours of community service in the form of clinic duty to be served at the free clinic. Walter will serve time for grand theft, since he sold the x-ray machine and the autoclave to the clinic and profited several thousand dollars. I'll also look into sustainable funding for the free clinic," Matt said.

"All's well that ends well, I guess," Jill said. Suddenly, she got the strangest look on her face.

Mike was instantly on the alert. "Jill? What's the matter?"

She looked down and squeaked, "I think my water just broke." She looked at CJ, embarrassed. "And I made a terrible mess."

Matt laid his hand on Jill's arm and said, "Don't worry about it. All kinds of things have been spilled on these chairs and they always seem to come clean." He glanced at Mike as he said, "Come on Dad. Let's get her to the hospital."

CJ stood up and reached to help Jill when it hit her, like an ice pick through her abdomen and into the muscles of her lower back. She groaned as she leaned over the table supported by both of her arms and breathed through the pain.

"Looks like both of our ladies are going to the hospital this evening," Matt said as he wrapped his arm around CJ.

"We've both been having contractions off and on all afternoon. This was the first really strong one," CJ groaned.

Mike pressed the call button on the elevator and Matt warmed up the helicopter. After he helped CJ inside, he came back into the office to say, "Why don't you come with us? It's faster and you won't have to worry about traffic."

"Really?" Mike asked. He looked at Jill, who shook her head vehemently.

"Sure. Come on. It's the least we can do for all your help on this case," Matt said.

Mike led Jill to the helicopter and she hesitated before she climbed into the back seat. As they took off, Jill gritted her teeth and held onto her seat with a white knuckled grip. Afterward Jill would cite it as one of the most harrowing experiences of her life, but the stress of it may have shortened her labor considerably.

In transit, Matt contacted the hospital and medical staff was waiting on the helipad when they landed.

Matt glanced at Mike and said, "I have to move the helicopter in case they need the pad. I'll be back in a half hour. Keep an eye on my girl for me, will you?"

Mike and Matt shook hands. "You got it." With that, Matt took off again.

CJ and Jill were settled in private rooms right across the hall from each other. The doors were left open and at Jill's request, the beds were moved so that they could see each other, too.

Mike made sure Jill was settled and okay. He said, "Matt had to move the helicopter in case they needed the pad. He charged me with keeping an eye on CJ until he gets back."

"Oh, Mike. I'm okay for now. Go see her. This is her first baby and she is probably scared. I'd do it, but I'm kind of busy at the moment," Jill said and took a breath as another contraction began. "Go on now," she croaked. "I'm okay." Jill fluttered a hand to urge Mike to go across the hall.

Mike got to CJ just in time for her to grab his hand in a death grip as another contraction began. His old police training kicked in as CJ struggled with the pain. "Come on, CJ. Breathe and don't fight it. Just let it roll over you," Mike coaxed and watched his fingers turn purple where CJ held onto them.

"Where's Matt?" CJ asked softly between breaths.

"He's taking care of the helicopter. He'll be here in a little bit," Mike said.

"I'm scared," CJ whispered.

"I know. Jill was terrified the first time. But we have a handsome young man to show for it and you'll have a beautiful baby to show for it, too," Mike said.

CJ let go of Mike's hand and looked up as Matt came into the room. Mike had to wave his hand around a bit to get some circulation back into it before he could shake Matt's hand.

"Thanks Mike. Time to get back to your own lady," Matt said.

"Sure. Anytime," Mike said and glanced toward Jill. She was having another contraction and he rushed out the door and across the hall.

"Hey, Babe," Mike said as he stood in the doorway.

Hey, yourself," Jill croaked between breaths and reached out to him.

Mike took her hand and sat on the side of the bed. He stroked her hair with his free hand and said, "You were right. CJ was scared. I was able to calm her down a little. Then Matt got there and sent me back to you." Mike paused for a second. "Something else, why didn't you tell me you were in labor?"

"Because, I knew you would get nervous and worry about me instead of concentrating on the case and staying out of danger. CJ and I both agreed that we wouldn't tell you until you got back from the stakeout," Jill explained as she played with the buttons on the collar of Mike's jacket. "I knew I had some time because my contractions were about 10 – 12 minutes apart and CJ's were close to the same. Until my water broke, I was in no danger of giving birth without medical assistance. So CJ and I used the time you and Matt were on your stakeout to get to know each other better and go over some information about the case."

Jill watched as Mike laid his hand on her belly and Jill laid her hand on top of his. When the muscles under his hand began to tighten once again in preparation for another contraction, Mike tried to move it, but Jill shook her head and kept his hand right where it was. Then she closed her eyes and breathed through the pain. When the contraction was over, she let out a long slow breath and looked at Mike.

"I guess this will be the last one?" Mike said more a statement than a question.

"Oh, Mike. I'm not ready to get out the book on Caution and Precaution again just yet," Jill said. "I figure if it happens it happens. If it doesn't, then this one probably will be our last."

"But you were so adamant after you miscarried the second time that you didn't want any more children. What changed your mind?" Mike asked.

"Well, I did bring out the book for a little while after you came back, but after awhile that old clock started ticking again, very loudly and I put the book away. It took some time, but it finally happened. I'll never forget the look on your face when I finally told you I was pregnant," Jill said.

"You know, at first I was shocked, then I was thrilled and then I was overjoyed. I hadn't been that happy in a long time," Mike said and reached to kiss Jill on the forehead and touch his forehead to hers. "I love you, Mrs. Danko," he whispered.

Just then Jill inhaled sharply and pushed him away. A sound like a puppy whining escaped between her clenched teeth. When the contraction was over, Jill let out a long, slow breath and took Mike's hand. "That was a strong one. I think this is when the real fun begins," Jill said and breathed in and out several times.

"We've done this before a few times and we know pretty much what to expect. We've got this," Mike said.

"I don't think I have much of a choice in the matter, but I'm ready, if you are," Jill said.

The doctor came in to check on Jill and Mike was asked to step outside for a few minutes. So he went across the hall to check on CJ and Matt. He waited in the doorway until CJ's contraction ended and said, "How's it going? Jill wanted to know."

Matt turned from his place on the bed. "So far, so good. The doctor said it's textbook, no complications," Matt said. Though his voice was low, it held a sort of stressed concern, as he glanced at his wife napping between contractions. To Matt she looked adorable and breathtakingly beautiful lying there with her eyes closed and her hair all sweaty and askew.

"Hey there, sleepyhead," Matt said, as CJ opened her eyes and caught sight of Mike, still standing in the doorway.

"Jill wanted to know how you're doing. She seems really concerned about you. Did something happen this afternoon you ladies aren't talking about?" Mike asked.

"I think we bonded over something we both have in common. It has a little to do with being pregnant and going into labor at the same time, but I think it has more to do with what our chosen mates do for living and the fears and worries we endure because of it," CJ said. "And apparently, I'm not doing too well in that department, pregnancy hormones notwithstanding. Amazingly, Jill understands it and handles it a whole lot better than I ever could."

Mike said, "She should, and she's been at it almost 20 years now. But she hasn't always been so calm and accepting, as she is now."

"Yeah, she told me a few stories about her reacting badly, because she let her fears and worries get the better of her. It's something she's not proud of, but she wanted me to know that I'm not alone in my fear," CJ said.

"That sounds like something Jill would do. In case she hasn't told you, for about 10 years now, she has run a support group for the wives of police officers at the hospital. If she has given you advice on how to handle it, I would listen," Mike said. "Listen, I've gotta get back to her and I'll tell her you're doing all right." And with that Mike waved and went back across the hall.

"What's this all about?" Matt asked.

"We can discuss it later. Right now I want to concentrate on bringing our baby into the world," said CJ as another contraction began.

Mike came back into the room and sat down on the side of the bed. He smoothed a bit of sweat soaked hair off of Jill's forehead and said softly, "Hey, Babe. What did the doctor say?"

"He said that I'm dilated to 8 cm and my contractions are 3 minutes apart. The baby's heartbeat is strong and it is under no stress," Jill said. "We should see some serious labor in the next few hours."

"Well, CJ is doing all right and she says hi. We had an interesting conversation about the fears and worries of a cop's wife," Mike said.

"Mike, she was really worried. She started pacing and asked me how I could be so calm in the face of my fear and worry. I said that I had been at this a long time and that the fear and worry about you and your job were old friends. So I told her a few stories about us and how I had learned the hard way how to handle it," Jill said. "The stress is probably what triggered her labor. Both her and Matt being from Texas, she told me an interesting story about what a Texas Ranger looks for in a mate. They say, 'She'll do to ride the river with.' She said it means that whoever he chose would be able to endure the ups and downs and the fear and worry of being a Ranger's wife. And CJ has been 'riding the river' with Matt a long time."

"What about you? Did what Matt and I did trigger your labor?" asked Mike.

"No, Mike," Jill said and reached up to touch his face, suddenly marred with concern. "I've been seeing signs for days now. It was just a matter of where and when it would happen."

"Did anything else happen this afternoon that I should know about?" Mike asked.

"Not really. Did you know that CJ is a helicopter pilot, too? We joked about how we would get to the hospital if you guys didn't show up soon and it came up. They own another helicopter, a two-seater that Matt usually uses to hop between the office and the ranch. Matt happened to have the five-seater today because this morning he shuttled some guests out to the ranch from the airport and didn't want to take the time to switch helicopters."

"Yeah, Matt says his company owns a Gulfstream that he can also fly and they vacation at a resort property in Tahiti a few times a year. He invited us for their next trip this year. A kind of romantic getaway after all the stress and worry of having a baby," Mike said.

She had another contraction and when it was over, she looked up and caught Mike's gaze.

"Mike, I see that look in your eyes," Jill said and continued to stroke his face. "I know you can't give me all those things and I don't need them to be happy. Why do I need a 500 acre ranch or a helicopter or a Gulfstream jet or vacations in the tropics?" She stroked his jaw with a curled finger as she continued. "Why do I need those things, when I have a husband who loves me and our children, a beautiful home and a beautiful family which is about to have a new addition, and work that we both love?" The pad of her thumb stroked the corner of his mouth as she said, "Besides, I want to let you in on a little secret. Haven't you learned by now that it still only takes a pizza and a bottle of decent vintage wine to impress me?"

"Ah, Babe. I love you so much," Mike said and shook his head, as he stroked another bit of stray hair away from Jill's forehead.

TRMHTRMHTRMH

CJ labored hour after hour and gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. Matt was ecstatic as he held his first born son in his arms and he leaned over to kiss CJ on the forehead.

"If I knew I would be this happy, I would have asked you to marry me and start a family a long time ago," Matt said.

CJ had no answer for that and continued to smile, since she knew this was a conversation serious enough to be shelved for another day.

Matt said, "I have a son. We have a son. We're a family." CJ looked at Matt, her eyes glowing with love and joy, as he continued. "Were there times you thought that this could never happen?"

"After Elizabeth came into your life, I knew it was a stone cold impossibility and left it at that. Then, she was gone from your life and you disappeared for several months from mine. Weeks before your return, I had resigned myself to us being together but still apart indefinitely. Then you came to me on the patio the night of the party and all of my dreams started coming true," CJ said.

"I want to make a few more of your dreams come true, if that's all right with you," Matt said and stroked CJ's cheek with the pad of his thumb. "Anything you want, CJ."

"Let me get back to you on that. Right now I just want to rest and get to know our baby boy a little better," CJ said and reached to take her newborn son.

Matt gently deposited the baby in CJ's arms and watched as she took apart the baby's tightly swaddled blanket. She was doing as just about every new mother did. She wanted to have a good look at her new son, count his fingers and toes, marvel at how tiny his hands and feet were, touch his cheek and feel the softness of his skin, smell his hair and the back of his neck, look into his eyes, whisper of her love in his tiny ear, let him grasp her finger.

"He's perfect, Matt. He's absolutely perfect," she said as she pulled her gown aside to see if he was hungry.

Matt was floored by the sight of his wife nursing his newborn son. His eyes filled with tears and his heart filled to bursting at the perfection of the scene. He couldn't help but reach out to touch CJ's face and gently kiss her on the forehead, before he rested his forehead on hers.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Sorry for what?" CJ asked, her voice just as soft.

"I'm sorry it took such a long time for you and me to get together and for this to happen," Matt said.

"It did happen… and that's all we need to worry about," CJ said softly and looked up into Matt's tear bright eyes bare inches from hers. "Come here," she said and moved over so she could curl up on the bed beside Matt, the baby nestled snuggly between them.

Matt stroked the baby's cheek and whispered, "What are we gonna name this little guy? We've tossed so many names around recently."

"I want to name him after your dad, William," CJ said. "Now for a middle name."

"Would it sound selfish if I wanted my firstborn son to be named after me?" Matt asked.

"How about this? William Mattlock Houston," CJ said.

"It suits him," Matt said and reached to kiss CJ over the baby's head.

"Now that's settled, how's Jill doing?" CJ wondered.

TRMHTRMHTRMH

Jill had given birth to a beautiful baby girl and she was happy since the males no longer outnumbered the females in the Danko household. Before Katie was born, Jill was the only female for many years.

Mike sat in the recliner next to the bed and as he cradled his baby girl against his chest, an expression of absolute awe spread over his face. He had just realized that he held in his arms a tiny replica of his beloved Jill, right down to the button on the end of her nose, the shape of her lips and the wrinkles in her forehead. He skimmed his hand over the dark fuzz that covered the baby's head and looked over at Jill, still asleep, looking adorable and exhausted, her face pale, and her hair still sweaty and damp and sticking out in all directions.

Jill smiled as she opened her eyes and saw Mike holding their baby girl. She groaned as she stretched and moved around a bit to take stock of all her aches and pains. Then, wordlessly, she reached out to take the baby.

Mike watched as Jill took apart the tightly swaddled blanket and got her first good look at her newborn daughter. She looked her over from head to toe and back again, touching and stroking here, nuzzling and gently kissing there. He smiled as he remembered her doing this with each of their babies. He knew it was part of that all important bonding process between mother and child and he was loath to interrupt.

Mike was surprised when Jill glanced up as she cuddled the baby next to her neck and asked, "Have you called Eddie and the kids yet?"

"Yeah," he said. "Eddie is ecstatic he has another girl to spoil and the kids wanted to know when they can see their new sister. I told them not today, but Eddie could bring them tomorrow afternoon. Eddie said he would call Terry and Barb with all the particulars."

"Good. I should be pretty well rested by then and ready to receive visitors," she said as she nuzzled her cheek against the baby's head.

Mike reached out to stroke the soft hair on the baby's head as he asked, "Eddie asked what we named the little sprig and I didn't have an answer for him."

Jill looked up. "I want to name her after Meggie, if that's all right with you. How about Megan Jillian Danko?"

Mike continued to stroke the baby's hair as he said, "Perfect. I love it and so will Meggie."

TRMHTRMHTRMH

The next afternoon Eddie came tapping on Jill's hospital room door. At Jill's "Come in." Eddie came in trailed by their children bearing gifts for the baby. Mike glanced around from his seat on the bed, when the kids hugged him one by one and reached to kiss their mom on the cheek. Eddie shook Mike's hand and bent to kiss Jill on the forehead.

When everyone had quieted down, Jill introduced the newest member of the Danko clan. "Kids, say hello to your new sister. This is Megan Jillian Danko."

"Come on. Let's have a good look at the little sprig," said Eddie as Jill put the baby in his arms. Eddie smiled as little Meggie tried in vain to focus on Eddie's face. Then, he turned to the kids standing in a semicircle at the foot of the bed. "Okay, kids. Show your mom and dad what you brought for the baby."

Deuce stepped forward first and put a set of brightly painted wooden keys and a wooden rattle in Jill's hands. Next was Willie, who gave her a box filled with brightly painted wooden alphabet blocks. Then came Katie with a soft warm baby quilt made from pieces of red, white and blue flannel and backed with white flannel.

Jill looked at all the beautiful things spread on her lap and asked, "Did you make all this?"

Katie nodded. "Papa Eddie helped… a lot. I cut out the pieces and Papa Eddie sewed them together and we both tied the strings."

Eddie blushed and ducked his head, when Jill said, "I knew you could work wood, but I didn't know you could quilt."

"Mary Kate did teach me a few things to domesticate this wild Irish boy," Eddie said. "She taught me to cook and sew. I learned to quilt on my own." He laid a hand on Deuce's shoulder. "Deuce might turn out to be a first rate wood carver one of these days."

"I carved the rattle and the keys and Willie painted them," said Deuce.

"Papa Eddie cut the blocks for me and I smoothed and painted them and stenciled on the letters," said Willie.

"They are all very beautiful and I know Meggie will love playing with them. Now, come here and give me a hug," Jill said. The children came one by one to get a hug and a kiss from their mother and a whispered "I love you." in each of their ears.

Mike stood watching this exchange and realized what an amazing mother Jill had turned out to be. She had an easy rapport with her children, who trusted and adored her. Mike smiled and tousled Deuce's hair and play punched him in the stomach as he took his place once again at the foot of the bed.

When she was done, Meggie began to fuss and Eddie leaned over to gently lay her back in Jill's arms. "You've been busy this weekend," Jill whispered as Eddie drew near.

"This weekend and several others since you announced you were pregnant. I had to do something to keep them busy; especially this weekend or they would be asking me about you every two minutes. I love those kids to death, but they can be a handful," said Eddie gruffly, his eyes shining with humor.

"Don't I know it? Thanks for all your help," Jill whispered and smiled.

"My pleasure," Eddie whispered back and kissed her on the cheek.

TRTRTRTRTRTR

There was a similar party going on in CJ's room down the hall. Matt had just brought a few friends in from the ranch.

CJ looked up from the law journal she had been reading, as Matt came into the room, followed by Vince and Mama Novelli. "Mama!" she exclaimed and opened her arms for a hug.

"Where is this beautiful baby boy I have been hearing so much about?" asked Mama.

"They have him in the nursery right now. The doctor is checking him out, making sure he's doing all right," CJ said. "They should be bringing him back in a few minutes."

Just then a nurse tapped on the door and wheeled in a bassinet. The nurse left and Matt picked up the baby and put him in CJ's waiting arms.

Mama turned to Vince, her hands folded under her chin and said, "She looks just like the Madonna, don't you think, Vincenzo?"

"Yes, Mama," he agreed. "But you said that about Teresa and all of my kids."

"Because your Papa, God rest his soul, said the same thing about me when I was holding you for the first time," Mama said and tapped him on the arm with the back of her hand.

"Yes, she does, Mama," Matt said softly. "Yes she does."

"Teresa and I have something for you and the baby," Mama said and grabbed up the bag she had dropped on the floor before she hugged CJ. After Matt took the baby from CJ, she handed the bag to her.

CJ opened the bag and reached inside and her eyes grew big as she pulled out the contents, a hand pieced baby quilt in blues, grays and white. Matt smiled as she spread the quilt out on the bed to get a closer look. "Oh, Mama. It's beautiful," CJ said.

"Teresa and I made one for each of Vincenzo's children and we thought you would treasure one just as she does," Mama said.

Matt said, "I think Vince has something for the baby, too."

Vince drew a few tiny objects from his pockets and laid them in CJ's hands. It was a tiny baseball glove, a tiny baseball and a tiny football, all real and all baby sized. "This is what Houston brought to me when Tony was born," he said.

CJ held up the tiny football and looked at it. "That's cute. Starting him out early, I see," she said and smiled.

Vince said, "I have something else. It is somewhat of a tradition in our family, and you are family to us, to give the first born son a medal. My father had one, I have one and my son Tony has one. We want your son to have one as well."

He took a black velvet jewelry box from his pocket and gave it to CJ.

CJ took the box and opened it. On a bed of black velvet lay a silver St. Christopher medal.

"Oh, how beautiful," CJ said and took the medal in her hand.

"You can have his name and birth date engraved on the back, like this," Vincent said and showed her his medal.

For the first time, CJ was treated to seeing Vince's full given name: Vincenzo Michaelangelo Antonio Novelli. When CJ was done, he tucked the medal back under his shirt.

"By the way, what are you going to name this magnificent specimen of manhood?" asked Vincent and turned to skim the baby's head with a gentle hand.

Matt put the baby in CJ's arms, sat down on the bed next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "We decided to name him after my dad, William Mattlock Houston," Matt said.

Mama brought her hands together. "It's a wonderful name, a good strong name," she said

"Then, William it is," Matt said, looking down at his son.

TRTRTRTRTRTR

When visiting hours were over and everything calmed down, Mike pushed Jill down the hall in a wheelchair, the baby in her arms. She was bent on visiting CJ.

Mike tapped on the door and was greeted by Matt's "Come in."

"Hi, we thought you would like a few more visitors," Mike said as he wheeled Jill into the room.

"How did you get past that bulldog CJ has for a nurse?" Matt asked.

"That's Nurse Mitchell. She's a sweetheart, once you get to know her. As for me, I'm her boss and rank does have its privileges," Jill said and grinned, as Mike parked her wheelchair next to the bed. "Now, let's see that beautiful baby boy the nurses have been chattering about."

CJ and Jill traded babies and the guys stood at the foot of the bed and looked at each other as they witnessed yet another mysterious female ritual, comparing babies and exchanging motherly advice.

"Oh, Jill. She looks just like you," CJ said.

"He's so cute. If he grows up to be half the man his daddy is, he'll do just fine," Jill said.

CJ smiled at this and asked, "Did you get to see your family today?"

"The rest of the Danko clan was here earlier with their godfather, Eddie. I would've let you meet them, but I didn't want to overwhelm you," Jill said.

"We'll invite y'all out to the ranch and get to know everybody, instead of here on the fly," CJ said.

"Sounds like a plan. Like I said, we'll probably need some time to recover from this before we can think about spending time at the ranch," Jill said.

CJ nodded. "Point taken. How about we say eight weeks from now? Would that be good? We can make a weekend of it and that way we'll be able to ride the horses, too. The boys would probably get a kick out of staying in the bunkhouse with some real Texas cowboys."

"Real Texas cowboys?" Jill asked.

"Bo and Lamar were cowboys on Matt's daddy's ranch in Texas and they came west with Matt when he bought the ranch out here," CJ explained as she was looking at the quilt Jill had wrapped Meggie in. "Oh, what a beautiful quilt. Did you make this?"

"No," said Jill. "Believe it or not, Eddie and my seven year old daughter made it. Eddie also helped the boys make hand carved wooden toys for the baby."

"I would really like to meet this Eddie. He sounds like an interesting person," CJ said.

"You probably already know him or know of him. He's Captain Eddie Ryker, Santa Costa Chief of Police," Jill said and grinned.

"Yes, Matt and I have met him on several occasions at police functions before our friend Michael Hoyt died of cancer. He was always very gruff and all business," CJ said.

"That's just his Police Chief persona. He's a real pussy cat once you get to know him. The kids adore him and know him as Papa Eddie, but we try to keep his domestic side a secret. Otherwise he wouldn't be able to strike terror into the hearts of police officers all over the jurisdiction." Jill said.

CJ smiled at this and said, "His secret is safe with us." She looked up at Matt. "Isn't that right Matt?"

Matt, who had silently been watching this exchange, nodded his head. Having known Michael Hoyt for many years and he still missed him even now, he understood the double life that he had led, a hard-nosed police detective one minute and a loving and devoted father to his daughter the next.

"Would Eddie come with you to the ranch if you asked him?" CJ asked.

"You mean a chance to ride horses with the kids and partake of top notch barbeque? I don't think he would miss it for the world," Jill said and smiled.

Just then, William began to get fussy and Jill handed him back. She took back Megan and said, "Well, we've imposed on you long enough and you need to get some rest. I just wanted to see you and find out how you were doing. I'm kind of tired too and I guess it's about time I went back to my room. Take care of that beautiful baby boy. See you later," With a smile at CJ and a glance up at Mike they were on their way back to Jill's room.

As the door closed behind them, Matt came to sit on the bed next to CJ. "Spunky girl, just like someone else I know," he said and leaned to kiss CJ lightly on the lips.

"That she is," CJ said. "Maybe that's why I like her so much."

TRTRTRTRTRTR

Both Jill and CJ were released from the hospital a few days later. The eight weeks passed quickly and both women, now fast friends met for lunch frequently. It took some doing, but everyone was able to get the weekend off, including Mike and Eddie. Matt had asked for the kids' hat and boot sizes a few weeks before and had a hat and boots for each of them.

So on the appointed Friday afternoon Mike packed up the minivan and the Danko clan made their way to the ranch. When they got there, Matt and CJ sat with the baby on the porch swing enjoying the fresh breeze off the ocean.

CJ and Jill along with the babies were relegated to the porch swing while Matt, Mike, Eddie and the ranch hands helped unload the car and showed the boys to the bunkhouse. Mike and Jill had a room to themselves, Eddie had his own room, Katie had her own room and Megan was in the nursery with William.

Dinner that evening was cheeseburgers and French fries from the grill on the back patio, served up by Matt and Mike, and soda and beer from a cooler. Everyone had a great time and the two couples and Eddie had a blast sitting around the fire pit drinking beer (CJ not included, since she was breastfeeding) and trading stories about their adventures till long after the kids had gone to bed.

The next morning after breakfast, the babies were left with a nanny for a few hours, while the horses were saddled and everyone went on a 50¢ tour of the ranch. The ranch hands kept the kids corralled while the adults went at a more leisurely pace. It was easy to see that Matt and CJ loved the land and were proud of what they had built here. Jill had to catch her breath as they came over a rise and stopped as a beautiful valley spread out before her. She reached to catch Mike's hand and found that he was just as moved as she was. She glanced over at Eddie, who seemed to be entranced by the landscape as well.

CJ broke the silence. "It's called Happy Valley. I come out here every once in awhile when the work and the city begin to get to me. Matt built a small cabin over there," she said and pointed. "Before I got pregnant, we would spend weekends there. You're welcome to stay there, too, if you want to. Let us know ahead of time and we can have it cleaned and stocked for you."

When CJ said small cabin, Jill pictured the height of rustic simplicity, one room with a fireplace, a table and a bed. She was completely unprepared when they went to look at the cabin and it turned out to be a pine scented four bedroom log paradise beside a clear running stream.

"There are two more valleys, but they aren't as breathtakingly beautiful as this one. I remember telling CJ I wanted to build a cabin somewhere on the ranch and I wanted her to choose the spot. I think she did a mighty fine job," Matt said and CJ blushed as he leaned over to kiss her. "Come on. We need to get back. I have a brisket marinating that I need to get in the smoker, if we're gonna have it for dinner." He caught the attention of the ranch hands, who were keeping an eye on the kids and waved his hat at them to signal that it was time to go back to the ranch house.

When they got back to the ranch house, the men went to help Matt with the meat preparation and over ice cold beers plan out dinner. The women went to check on the babies and spent the afternoon rocking and talking in the sunny nursery.

The kids went to the barn to help unsaddle the horses and play with the donkeys and the miniature horses. The cow dog named Sadie had just had a litter of pups and the kids immediately fell in love with idea of bringing one home when they were ready. They drew straws to see who would be the one to ask Matt and then their parents. Deuce groaned when he found that he had drawn the short straw.

One miniature horse in particular was named Honey, who thought she was a dog and had learned to sit, beg, rollover, play dead, play tug of war with a rope and fetch a stick. Katie loved Honey on sight and Honey loved her.

When Eddie went out to check on the kids, he found Bo and the boys cleaning saddles and thought it was downright comical to see Lamar watching Katie out in the grassy area behind the barn with Honey teaching her to curtsy. Eddie asked Matt if that was all right. When Matt asked him if she would hurt the horse, Eddie chuckled and said, "Lamar says it looks like that horse has finally met her match. Katie is as good hearted as her mother. My guess is Honey will adore her and follow her to the ends of the earth." Mike, who had been listening to this, smiled.

That evening they ate smoked brisket, potato salad, cole slaw, deviled eggs and buttered rolls. After they were done eating, CJ leaned back and shook her head. "I'm never gonna lose the baby weight if I keep eating like this," she said.

Jill smiled and said, "Tell me about it."

Mike, who had been standing behind Jill, put his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "You could stand to keep a few pounds here and there. Being pregnant gave you a few curves you haven't had for a long time." Jill smiled and pulled him down for a kiss. When they came up for air, everyone clapped and laughed.

"That was the R-rated portion of the evening. Kids, come on. Time to get ready for bed. Let's go," Mike said to a concert of groans.

"Ten more minutes, Dad. I have something I want to ask Mr. Houston," said Deuce.

"Okay. The rest of you, get going," Mike said.

Mike watched as Katie and Willie gave Deuce a thumbs up as they left the firelight.

"What is it, Deuce?" asked Matt.

"Can we come over here so no one else will hear?" Deuce asked.

"Sure. Now, what was it you wanted to ask me?" Matt asked.

"Sadie had a litter of pups and we want one. We wanted to get your permission before we asked our Mom and Dad," Deuce said.

"If your parents say it's okay, you can have whichever one you want, except the boy with the brown spot over his eye. That one is spoken for already," Matt said.

Deuce smiled and shook his hand. "Thanks, Mr. Houston. I'll tell the other kids Phase One is complete."

As Deuce walked away, Matt shook his head and made his way back to the rest of the group.

CJ asked, "What was that all about?"

Matt smiled as he leaned toward her and whispered, "The kids want one of Sadie's puppies and they wanted to get my permission before they asked their parents."

"A new baby and a puppy, Jill will never be the same," CJ whispered back and rolled her eyes.

No more was mentioned about the puppies, since Matt decided to leave it up to Deuce to make the next move, no doubt Phase Two of their diabolical plan.

Soon it was time for Matt to put out the fire in the fire pit and good nights were said all around.

The next morning after breakfast, Matt wanted to go riding again. This time over a horse trail he and CJ had ridden every Sunday they could since he had bought the ranch. They hadn't ridden it for awhile since CJ got pregnant and had not been allowed to ride again until just recently. This trek was adults only, so the kids were left to play with the animals. Katie was more than happy to stay at the ranch house, since she wanted to show everyone what she had taught Honey later in the day.

About halfway through the trek, Matt stopped and dismounted in a shady copse of trees. From his and CJ's saddle bags he took two blankets, cheese, sausage, bread, wine, and fruit juice.

"This is the first time we've done this with anyone besides just me and CJ," Matt said to the group at large.

"You mean you never took Squeaky or Elizabeth out here?" whispered CJ as they were laying out the repast.

"Nope. I didn't think they would appreciate the beauty and significance of it as you did and still do and I think Mike and Jill will," Matt whispered back.

As Jill glanced up, she noticed that Eddie had wandered away and stood with his back to the group.

CJ asked, "Is he okay? I'm really sorry if we did something to offend him."

"No. Nothing like that. I think I know what it is," Jill said and walked toward Eddie. She came up behind him and said softly, "Eddie, are you all right?"

Eddie glanced around and said, "Yes and no, just memories getting to me."

"Matt and CJ brought us here to enjoy the beauty and the romance of this place," Jill said. "This isn't a place to be sad or look back. Mary Kate wouldn't have wanted that." Jill took his hand and gently pulled him with her as she said, "Now, come and enjoy the food and wine and good company."

Eddie smiled through his tears and said, "Sure, sweet lady. You know, I almost didn't come, but you talked me into it. I'm glad I did now or I wouldn't have had the chance to get to know these amazing people and become their friend."

"I'm glad you decided to come, too. Now come on," Jill said.

After Jill had a little wine and cheese, she fell asleep with her head on Mike's lap. "I think we wore her out," Mike said softly as he stroked her hair.

"We'll get this all packed up and let her sleep a little longer. Then we'll head back," Matt said.

Jill had roused from her nap by the time they were ready to repack the blanket. "I must have fallen asleep. Why didn't you wake me?" she asked.

"You looked so adorable, none of us had the heart to disturb you," Mike said and smiled. "Come on. Are you awake enough to ride?"

"Yeah, let's get going. I still have some packing to do before we need to leave this afternoon," Jill said, glancing around her. "I've really enjoyed myself. Thank you for bringing us to this beautiful place and showing us the valley and the cabin."

CJ touched her on the arm. "We knew you would love it and appreciate the beauty as we do," she said. "And Matt knew we both needed a break from the little ones, even if it was only for a few hours."

"Okay, mount up. Let's head back. Remember, there's no hurry. Let's enjoy the rest of this beautiful horse trail," Matt said.

When they got back to the ranch house, the ranch hands reported that the kids were well behaved and Katie was still working with Honey.

As Matt prepared the ribs for the grill, everyone sat around in a semi-circle of chairs drinking iced tea or beer and talking. Honey followed Katie onto the patio for her performance with no lead.

Everyone got quiet as Deuce announced, "Presenting Katie Danko and Honey the Amazing Miniature Horse!"

The people on the patio watched as Honey fell over when Katie pointed her finger at Honey and said, "Bang!"

Honey got back up and Katie said, "Forward, march!"

Honey did a sort of horsey goose step.

Katie took the stick Deuce had been using as a baton and threw it, "Fetch!"

Honey scrambled after it and brought it back. Like an obedient dog, she dropped it at Katie's feet.

"Good girl, Honey," Katie said and patted her on the head.

Katie held a short length of rope in front of Honey.

"Tug." Honey took the rope in her teeth and pulled on it. When Katie pulled too hard for her taste, she shook her head vigorously and let go.

"Sit." Honey sat.

"Beg." Honey sat up and pawed the air with her hooves.

"Roll over." Honey lay down, rolled over and got back up.

"Take a bow, Honey."

Honey curtsied and touched her nose to the cobbles of patio and Katie curtsied, too. They raised their heads to thunderous applause. Matt handed Katie a bunch of carrots and a few sugar cubes to give to Honey, a sort of horsey bouquet of roses. After they bowed again, Katie hugged Honey around the neck and took her back to her place in the barn.

"Lamar said that he's gonna have one sad little horse on his hands when that little girl leaves," Matt said and shook his head.

"Katie can come out anytime and see her," CJ said.

Just then Deuce came to stand in front of Mike and Jill's chairs. "Mom. Dad. Mr. Houston's cow dog, Sadie had a litter of pups and the other kids and I would like to have one. I talked to Mr. Houston yesterday and he said it was all right with him, if you said it was all right," he said all in one breath.

Jill looked at CJ and she nodded in answer to her unspoken question. "What do you say, Mike?" Jill asked.

"I think the kids are old enough to have a pet and Katie will probably have the thing doing back flips by the end of the summer," Mike said.

Jill said, "Okay, Deuce. You've got yourself a puppy."

"Thanks, Mom. Thanks, Dad. Mr. Houston said he's not old enough to leave his mama, so we can't take him home for a few more weeks, but we know which one we want and we named him Jake," Deuce said.

"Well, that gives you guys a little time to puppy proof the house," said Jill. "I'm gonna go check on Meggie. I'll be back in a little bit."

Jill caught CJ's eye as she made her way to the door and CJ followed with the excuse that she needed to check on William. Tears came to Jill's eyes as she picked up Meggie and sat in a rocking chair.

CJ came cautiously into the nursery when she heard Jill crying. "Jill, are you all right?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's pregnancy hormones or I'm getting sentimental in my old age," Jill said and wiped at her tears with the heel of her hand.

"Nah, you old? Not a chance," CJ said.

"Thank you for this weekend. I admit when you first invited us, I didn't know what to expect, but I'm really glad we came and I'm glad you included Eddie and the kids," Jill said.

"Can I ask what happened with him on the trail ride?" CJ said.

"He wasn't offended by anything you did. He was just very sad. The place we stopped and why we stopped reminded him of how his wife died a long time ago," Jill said.

"Oh, that's terrible. I'm very sorry," CJ said.

"Don't tell him that I told you. I'm about the only one who knows," Jill said.

"My lips are sealed," CJ said.

"Were you serious about letting Katie come see Honey anytime she wants?" Jill asked.

"Yes I am. That poor horse would probably die of a broken heart if I didn't," CJ said. "All of you are welcome anytime."

Jill nodded. "That's good to know. Mike is probably gonna wonder what happened to me and send out a search party pretty soon."

No sooner had she said that and Mike appeared in doorway. "Babe. Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah. CJ and I were just talking and time got away from us. We'll be out in a little bit with the little ones," Jill said. "Tell Matt those ribs smell heavenly."

After Mike left, CJ said, "How about we do this? We make a pact to meet at least once a week. No matter how busy we are, we make time to just have lunch and talk. I'm available any day I don't have court."

"Pinky swear," said Jill and presented her pinky to be hooked by CJ's.

"Pinky swear," said CJ. "Now, let's get back out there before Matt comes looking for me."

They cuddled their babies near their necks and walked back out to the patio.

For their farewell dinner they had the most delicious honey barbequed ribs, baked beans, corn on the cob with butter and buttered rolls. When everyone was done eating, the men loaded the minivan and everyone got ready to go. Katie went down to the barn to say one last goodbye to Honey and when she got back, the Danko clan was ready to go.

Jill and CJ hugged and Jill got in the minivan. She rolled down the window and grabbed CJ's hand. "Take care of that little boy and I'll see you later this week."

With that they drove away toward home.

"I think that went well," Matt said, as they walked back toward the porch and sat down on the swing.

"So do I. I'd like to see if we can do that again sometime. I wouldn't be surprised if within a year we're both pregnant again," CJ predicted.

"Care to bet on that?" Matt asked.

"Not on your life," CJ said and snuggled closer to him.

Two weeks later, the kids got their puppy and the Danko household has never been the same since. Mike was right. By the end of the summer Katie had taught Jake every trick she knew. She also got to see Honey at least once a week, which made both little girl and horse very happy.


End file.
